


Birthdays & Balloons

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Prompt: Imagine getting in a fight with Tony, but you can’t stay mad at him because he keeps inhaling helium from a nearby balloon before he talks.





	Birthdays & Balloons

You glanced at your phone again, you seemed to be doing that all night. You had texted Tony more than a dozen times and still no reply. You were in the penthouse of Avengers tower, surrounded by an assload of people that you didn’t even know. Music was blaring and the alcohol was flowing. You had no idea your night would end up like this. But you knew exactly who was the cause of this very chaotic evening. Your boyfriend Tony. 

You thought back to the day that was the cause of this dreadful party. You were sitting on Tony’s desk in the lab, watching him work and mostly talking about nothing. But then you made the mistake of mentioning to him that your birthday was coming up. As soon as you had let the words slip out of your mouth you knew you had fucked up. You looked up at Tony, eyes wide. He had the widest grin on his face.

“Tony no. Whatever you’re thinking, do the complete opposite.” you told him in a stern tone.

He smiled again. “So you’re telling me to do the opposite of what I’m thinking?” he asked mischievously.

“Yes.” you said, internally cringing. You knew one way or another this would not end well for you.

“Well what I’m thinking is that, because of how boring of a person you are, you would want a low key—ha that’s a pun, Loki. Get it?” he asked you, interrupting himself. You rolled your eyes. Tony just kept on talking, not giving you a moment to reply.

“ A low key party with just us an a couple close friends. Maybe go out to a nice dinner.” You nodded vigorously. Yes, this would be something you’d prefer if he did insist on throwing a birthday celebration for you.

“But,” Tony emphasized, “you told me to do the opposite. So a big birthday blow out hosted by yours truly is what we’re going to do.” He then began listing off things that he would get Pepper to arrange, you heard something about an open bar and DJ but honestly you weren’t listening.

All you could think about how awful this was going to be. Tony knew you hated parties, and drunk people. Which was kind of ironic if you thought about it since he threw so many parties and loved to drink. You didn’t have time to dwell on the ironies of your relationship with Stark, there were so many. You had to figure out a way to shut all of this down.

“Tony, honey,” you said. Maybe if you were extra sweet you could get his mind off of planning this party and he would just forget about it. Tony looked up, and watched you jump down from his lab desk. You walked up to him and snaked your arms behind his head. You made sure that your  bodies touched, and you would be lying if you said that you hadn’t wiggled a little more than necessary to get your body snug against his. You saw Tony gulp and his pupils dilate. You hoped your plan was working.

“You know how I hate parties.” you said in a pouty voice, making sure to purse your lips a little. You saw him glance down at your mouth then back to your eyes.

“Yeah. I know.” Tony replied, his voice deeper than usual.

“So,” you said, dragging out the “O”, “maybe we could just have a nice dinner with The Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, maybe a couple other people.

Tony nodded. “Okay.” He didn’t entirely seem aware to what he was agreeing to but at that moment, with your bodies pressed so firmly together, he didn’t seem to care.

“Great!” you smiled, raising on the tips of your toes to give him a quick kiss.  You hopped back on his desk. “So what are you working on?” Tony seemed to shake his head, seeming to come out of his lust filled daze, and then proceeded to talk about what he was working on. Something about power converters and 12%. You didn’t really care what he was talking about at that moment, as long as he wasn’t talking about throwing you a birthday party.

You were shaken out of your thoughts by the DJ blasting a Rihanna song. She was singing about some bitch that better have her money or something, you weren’t really sure. You glanced at your phone again. Tony still hadn’t texted you back. You were pissed. The insane party that you hadn’t wanted you could deal with, but Tony not even bothering to show up, that you couldn’t. You knew that he was out stopping some terrorist over in Europe but still, you were a little hurt. He could at least text you back and tell you he was safe and that he was sorry. You knew Jarvis displayed texts in that stupid iron suit of his.

You decided you were going to sit on this couch and wait for Tony to come home. You’d be damned if you were going to just go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and allow him to act like nothing had happened. So you sat and waited. Eventually the party ended, you got up and stood by the door, thanking people for coming and told them you hoped that they had had a enjoyable time. Just because you didn’t want this party didn’t mean you were going to be rude. You were upset with Tony, not them.

After everyone had left you didn’t want to go sit back down. You were too agitated, too annoyed. You decided to clean up. You looked around the trashed room, trying to come up with a game plan. You knew what to do with everything except the leftover birthday cake and the balloons. You knew Tony would just hire someone in the morning to clean but you had all this pent up energy,  so you might as well use it for something. Steve stayed a while, helping you clean and drying the various glasses at the bar after you had washed them.

After you two were finished you thanked Steve and told him to go to bed. You knew he was planning on being nice and waiting up with you until Tony got here, and you appreciated it, but there was no reason he had to miss prime sleeping hours just because you had to wait up on your obnoxious boyfriend. Steve left after giving you a hug and once again wishing you a happy birthday. About half an hour later, you heard the machines that dismantled Tony’s armor begin to whir outside. You stood up, preparing yourself.

Tony came sauntering in with a smile on his face. He was happy to see you. “Hey birthday girl. How was the party?” he asked, giving you a wink.

You scowled. Did he think he could just come in here and be all friendly? No way you were going to make it that easy for him.

“Anthony Edward Stark. What the hell? ” you asked sternly. Tony frowned and looked at you with confusion in his eyes. Did he really not know why you were upset.

“Seriously Stark, it’s not that you threw me the ridiculous party, that I could deal with, but the fact that you weren’t even here.” You were pacing now. You ran a hand through your Y/H/C hair. “And before you say it, I know you were out doing important Iron Man stuff, saving the world and what not but still. You could have at least texted me back, at least once.” 

You sighed, finishing your little rant. You were looking any where but Tony, because you wanted to get your point across that you were mad at him. You wanted you indignant attitude to be clear. You awaited his response, but got nothing.

 _“Seriously.”_ you thought to yourself. _“Is he giving me the silent treatment? Me? If anyone should be giving the silent treatment it should be me giving it to him.”_

You finally looked up at Tony. Piercing him with a glare that showed that you expected him to say something. But then what was in his hands caught your attention. He was fiddling with one of the birthday balloons that were floating around the room.

“For Christ’s sake Tony. I’m pissed and you’re playing with balloons.” you huffed.

Tony opened his mouth to respond. _“Finally.”_ you thought to yourself.

But the voice that came out of Tony’s mouth was not his own. It was a very squeaky voice. “I understand why you’re upset and I’m sorry babe. I should have texted you back at the least.”

You stood there, mouth agape at Tony’s actions. He took another gulp of helium from the balloon.

“And I know words aren’t enough so how about tomorrow we have a nice birthday dinner. Just you, me, and the guys. Like you wanted. How about that?”

You were trying not to smile. It was really difficult being upset with Tony when he sounded like a Munchkin from The Wizard of Oz. “Okay.” you replied, “But no funny business.”

Tony nodded adamantly. He took another gulp from the balloon. “Promise. Cross my Arc Reactor and hope to die.”

You smiled. At this point you were trying not to laugh. That was one thing you loved about Tony. He could always make you laugh, even at the most inappropriate times. He took another gulp of helium. At this point the balloon was dwindling.  

“So do you forgive me?” he asked. You gave him a look, which wasn’t a complete yes. “Please? Pretty pretty please?” he said, drawing out the last ‘please’ so he sounded like a squeaky toy being crushed to death.

You laughed. You couldn’t help it. How could you not. It was hilarious. You nodded and walked toward him, snaking one arm around his waist, so that both of you were facing the window, looking out on to the New York landscape. “Yes. I forgive you Tony.”

Then something came to you that you hadn’t thought about all night. You’d have probably thought about it earlier if you weren’t so aggravated.  You turned to him with a confused look on your face. “Hey, how did you even remember to throw the party? I thought I had seduced the idea out of your head?”

Tony gulped the last of the helium out of the balloon. “You? Seduce me? Never.” he quipped in his Munchkin voice.

You raised an eyebrow at that. “Hmm,” you said as you wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him to you. You were on your tippy toes, your mouths barely inches from each other. You spoke in a soft seductive voice “What a shame.”

And then you turned around and began walking towards the stairs that led to your’s and Tony’s bedroom. Tony watched you leave with his mouth agape. You began unbuttoning your shirt as you walked up the stairs. Once all the buttons were undone you turned around to face Tony, making sure his eyes were on you when the shirt slipped from your shoulders, leaving you in just skinny jeans and a very sexy red bra.

“Guess I’ll just go take a shower.” you stated. You then turned back around and continued walking up the stairs. You didn’t need to see Tony’s face to know he was following, you knew he would. _“Can’t seduce you my ass.”_ you thought to yourself smugly.

                                                            

* * *

 

Tony watched you turn back around as you continued your ascent up the stairs. He cleared his throat. He knew he didn’t have a chance. He never did when it came to you. He raced up the stairs, skipping them two at a time.

“Wait for me.” he called to you. All he heard as a reply was your laugh.  
Tony could live the rest of his life just hearing that sound. But he was shaken out of his revery when he heard the shower turn on. He walked into the bed room and began to head for the shower. He could hear you laugh later. Now he wanted to hear you make other sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
